Meeting the Wrens
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Modern AU. Sabine is an art college student who lives with her boyfriend Ezra Bridger in a small apartment near college. After receiving a call from her mother inviting her to her cousin's wedding, they decide to go. It becomes an interesting week while Ezra meets his girlfriend's big family. (Rated T just to be careful).
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here ith a new story! So, I first decided to publish this as part of "Drabbles of Sabezra" as a small story but then I decided to make it a longer story. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sabine's POV**

I woke up at the smell of homemade pancakes. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the left where I saw my boyfriend's side empty and smiled, I got up and put some shorts on and also put on a t-shirt with paint stains; after that I went to the kitchen where I saw my boyfriend making breakfast.

"Morning." He said without even turning around.

I smiled and wrapped my arms from behind around his middle. "Morning to you too." I said and released him.

He just looked over his shoulder and gave me that smile I love so much.

The name of my boyfriend is Ezra Bridger, he is two years younger than me and he has tan skin, black hair with hints of blue and his eyes have the most amazing and beautiful color of blue I have ever seen. We met back in our first year of high school, I was sixteen back at that time and he was almost fifteen, I was also the new girl in town because my parents had sent me to live with my aunt and she lived in a small city called Lothal.

I still remember the first day we met, I was in a hurry looking for the classroom where my first class was being held and he was just walking without seeing where he was going until we bumped into each other, he apologized as soon as he saw me but I noticed he stared at me for a few seconds before asking me if I was okay. I rolled my eyes at his flirting attempts but he showed me where the classroom I was looking for was, nevertheless and to my surprise, he was in my class.

We slowly became friends and he introduced me to a small group of friends he had. Two junior students called Zeb and Kanan and a sophomore girl called Hera who was Kanan's girlfriend. We all have been good friends since then, and now we were attending the same college.

One year later, I realized I had a small crush on Ezra but I decided not to tell him because I was afraid it could ruin our friendship. I regretted it a few months later when he started dating a girl from another school and I didn't realized I was in love with him until Hera told me. I denied it, at first but when Ezra started to hang out less and less with us, I missed him very much and realized Hera was right. So, two months later, I decided to go to his house and tell him how I felt but to my surprise, he was at the door when I opened it.

I asked him what was wrong and he told me his girlfriend dumped him; I felt bad for him and we talked that afternoon. I decided not to tell him my feelings until he was ready because I didn't want him to think that I was taking advantage of his situation, so we continued to hang out like we did. Four months later, Ezra started to play basketball and it did wonders to him; he passed from being a scrawny boy to a still slender guy but with muscular built and I liked that, he also grew a few inches and he teased me with that -and he still teases me sometimes- but he continued to be the Ezra I fell for. Even before we started dating, we already acted as we were a couple, sometimes we would hold hands while we walked through the hallways of the school and other times we just smiled at each other when we were in the same classroom. I have to say, I had troubles to concentrate that entire year.

When we were in our last year of high school, I finally decided to tell Ezra how I felt, so one day after school while he walked me to my aunt's house I told him my feelings towards him. I was scared when he stayed quiet and hanged my head but Ezra told me he felt the same, I gave him a big smile and kissed him.

After we graduated from high school, we moved to a small apartment not far from college.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Your favorite." He said.

"Chocolate pancakes?" I asked as I poured down some coffee.

"Yup. I'm also cooking some bacon." He said and turned around. "Wanna help?" He asked.

"Uhh…I don't know, Ez." I said. "Remember what happened last time I cooked?" I remembered him. I wasn't a good chef and the last time I cooked something, I burned the food.

"Don't worry, this time you'll be my helper." He said in a playful way. I rolled my eyes playfully and helped him with the bacon.

While we were having breakfast, the phone rang. "I'll get it." I said and got up and went to answer the phone.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

I saw Sabine walking to the phone and answered it; however, I realized something was wrong because she frowned when she talked through the phone. She took the phone and went to the room where she painted and closed the door behind her.

Okay, this was something serious, she never does that. About ten minutes later, she came out from her gallery and flopped on her chair and stared at the plate with food in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said annoyed.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine! Why do you keep asking!?" She yelled and got up abruptly and locked herself in her gallery.

Okay, that...I didn't expect it but I decided to leave her alone for a while. After almost five years of knowing Sabine, I know she can kick your ass whether she's angry or not and that's why I decided to leave her alone so she could calm down.

A few hours later, I got changed into my favorite sweatshirt. Today, our baseball team was going to play against another college of the country and since Kanan was the captain of the baseball team, we all wanted to see him leading the team to their first victory.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "'Bine?" I asked. When I received no answer I continued. "Hey, I'm going to game, okay?" Still no answer. "I'll be back in the afternoon, okay?" I took a deep breath. "Love you, babe." I said and left the apartment.

After a long game - in which our team won with 10 runs over 5 - we were congratulating Kanan.

"Way to go, man." Zeb said and patted Kanan's back.

"You did it well, love." Hera said and kissed his cheek.

"That was an awesome game, Kanan." I said and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"Hey Ezra, where's Sabine?" Hera asked. "Does she feel fine?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she just…didn't have a good morning, that's all." I said.

"If you need help, call me, okay?" She said and I nodded.

"You're not coming?" Kanan asked. They were going to celebrate the baseball team's victory in a near bar but I wanted to go home and see if Sabine was okay.

I shook my head. "You guys go. I have things to do." I said.

I said goodbye to them and walked back to the apartment. When I arrived, I took a deep breath and opened the door, to my surprise everything was just like I left it. I left my shoes by the door and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

I looked around but Sabine was nowhere in sight, so I decided to continue watching the TV. About ten minutes later, I heard soft footsteps behind me and beside me. Sabine sat on the couch and laid her head on my lap. I smiled softly and ran my hand through her vibrant hair.

She turned her head and I smiled softly when I saw her beautiful brown eyes. "Hey." I said.

She smiled softly. "Hey. How was the game?" She asked.

"It was good." I answered. "We won." I said smiling.

She took a deep breath. "Ezra…I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" I asked surprised.

"For being a jerk this morning." She answered.

"Hey, it's okay." I said and bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I understand, you were mad and you needed time for yourself." I said.

She sat up and looked at me with sad eyes and ready to cry. "But I yelled at you without reason, Ezra!" She said desperately.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead softly. "Hey…shh. It's okay, I love you, okay?" I said and wiped away some tears that had fell from her eyes with my thumps.

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck and cried softly. I just held her and rubbed her back.

Ten minutes later, Sabine separated her face from my neck and smiled at me softly, her eyes were red and puffy. "You're such a good boyfriend, you know that?" She said.

I shrugged. "I think it's my specialty." I said. She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

After I stopped crying I looked up at Ezra and smiled softly. "You're such a good boyfriend, you know that?" I said.

He shrugged. "I think it's my specialty." He said. I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. God, Ezra had such a good heart, he didn't care if I had yelled at him in the morning, and he was more concerned for me and how I was feeling. I needed to tell him why I had acted like that.

"Ez, I need to tell you why acted like a jerk in the morning." I said as I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Why you don't tell me tomorrow? I'm guessing you haven't eat since the morning." He said.

He was right, my stomach grumbled and I blushed slightly. He chuckled and took out his cellphone.

"What do you say if we ordered some pizza?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

After dinner, we were watching a movie but I wasn't paying attention to it. I was thinking a way to make it up to Ezra for my behavior and I just knew what to do.

I looked up and noticed Ezra was falling asleep, I smiled and got up from the couch, then, I sat on his lap straddling him and he opened his blue eyes in surprise. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

""Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay." I said and I surprised him by kissing him on the lips.

I heard him gasp but he relaxed and kissed me back, he placed his hands on my hips and I smiled against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, I felt him nibbling my lower lip and I answered nibbling his. We separated when we needed to breath and we just stared into each other's eyes.

We smiled and we resumed our lip-lock and I started to kiss every inch of his face. I nibble lightly his earlobe and smiled when he groaned, then I started to kiss and suck his neck and he left out a moan but what he did next, surprised me. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and got up from the couch and kissed me again on the lips, I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt my back being pushed against the wall as his mouth left mine and started to kiss my neck. I left out a small moan of pleasure but before we could go further, I lifted his head so I could see him in the eyes.

"Ez, wait." I said husky.

"What is it?" He asked a little worried.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable." I said.

He smiled in return and kissed me softly. "As you wish, my lady." He said and carried me towards our bedroom.

* * *

 _ **A couple of hours later…**_

I was watching Ezra sleeping and he looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world could bother him. Ezra's the most amazing people I've ever met, he's so loving and cares so much for everyone else; ever since we started to intimate, I was amazed at Ezra's gentle touch and concern for me. I still remember the first time we made love, he was so nervous and was afraid to hurt me but I assured him that everything would be fine, after that, every time we make love, I fall more and more in love with him not because how good in bed he is, but how he acts.

I smiled lovingly and rested my hand on his left cheek, he stirred lightly and opened his blue eyes.

My breath got stuck when I saw his eyes, the blue his eyes had seemed to glow in the dark and I loved that. He tucked a stain of my silver-purple dyed hair behind my ear. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "I was thinking what an amazing guy you are." I said and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Yeah, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." I said and pecked his lips. "Thank you for that." I said.

He kissed me back and drew me closer to him. "I love you, 'Bine." He said between kisses.

"I love you too, Ez." I said. "I love you so much."

He managed to roll us until he was on top of me and separated from the kiss. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "What do you say, round three?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course." He smiled and kissed me again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, likes and follows. Enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ezra's POV**

I woke up early the next day. I opened my eyes and looked down and smiled when I saw Sabine's head on my chest. She was sleeping peacefully, I kissed her on her bare shoulder and slipped off from bed trying not to wake her up.

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

I woke up as the sun came through the blinds. I patted my left side trying to feel Ezra but when I noticed his side was empty and cold, I opened my eyes; I sat up in bed and wrapped the sheets around myself.

A few minutes later, Ezra walked into the bedroom holding a cup of coffee and wearing a blue pair of pants and a shirt of our college. "Morning, sleeping Beauty." He said cheerfully and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hey." I said and kissed him. "What time is it?" I asked.

"10:30 a.m." He said and handed me the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said and sipped the coffee.

He just smiled and got up. I smirked when I saw two hickeys on his neck. "Hey Ez, you probably want to wear your collar higher today."

He turned around and looked at me with a confused expression. "Why?"

I tapped my fingers on my neck and he hanged his head when he understood. "Well, I'm just glad I'm not the only one with those marks on the neck." He said.

I just rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm going to finish breakfast." Ezra said as he left the bedroom.

"Okay!" I answered and got up from bed.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

Ten minutes later, I finished making breakfast. Sabine came out just in time as I was serving the food. "That smells good, Ez." She said and sat down.

"Thanks, babe." I said as I took out two glasses and the juice. "Do you want some juice?" I asked.

"No, thank you." She said. "Can I get another cup of coffee, please?" She asked holding her cup up.

"Sure." I said and I poured her down some coffee.

After breakfast I was washing the dishes while Sabine was sketching in her notebook. I knew Sabine was still mad at the call she received yesterday but I also knew she still felt guilty for yelling at me.

"Ezra?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered as I finished the dishes.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." I answered and walked over and sat on the couch next to her. "What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my attitude yesterday." She said.

"Babe, I already told you: I forgive you." I said and took her hand in mine.

"I know, you said it but I want you to know why acted like that." She said.

"Alright, I'm all ears." I said and leaned against the couch.

She sighed. "My mother called me." She said.

"She did?" I asked. I knew Sabine and her mother grew distant after she told her she wanted to study art, so this was the first time Sabine was talking about her.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She called me to tell me that one of my older cousins is getting married next month and she wants me to go." She said. "I'm not actually excited for the wedding but I asked her if I could take someone with me."

"And what did she said?" I asked.

Sabine sighed. "She agreed I can take someone with me and I told her about you but since she hasn't meet you personally, she said bad things of you and that really pissed me off." I said.

"What kind of things did she say?" I asked a little confused.

She sighed again. "She thinks you're a punk who runs through the streets vandalizing buildings and that you don't like to study." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She thinks that?" I asked.

My girlfriend nodded. "Yeah and she said some other things I'm not going to repeat." She said and crossed her arms in front of the chest.

We stayed in silence for a little bit, then I thought of something. "I want to meet her." I said confidently.

However, Sabine looked at me in surprise. "Ez, my mother is not an easy person. She can be quite rude and is not afraid to say what she thinks." She answered.

"I think I now know where you get your personality." I said joking.

She gasped softly pretending to be offended and punched my arm in a playful way. "Shut up." She said.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I think I can handle your family for an entire week." I said.

She sighed but smiled nevertheless. "Alright, Bridger but you have been warned." She said sarcastically. We laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day.

 ** _A_** **_month_** **_later_** …

Today was the day, today was the day I was going to meet Sabine's family and I was pretty nervous as the day came closer. When I told Kanan about this, he told me that this was a big step because meeting the parents of your girlfriend was inevitable.

I woke up early that day and looked around the room. Our suitcases were still open since we havent finish making them. I looked down and smiled when I saw Sabine sleeping peacefully curled next to me.

"Babe, wake up." I whispered.

She groaned and snuggled closer to me. "Five more minutes." She said sleepily.

I chuckled and ran my hand through her hair. "Hey 'Bine, remember we need to be at the airport in an hour." I said.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I hate waking up early." She said.

I laughed. "If I remember well, last week you were the one who was waking me up early." I said.

"Shut up." She said and punched me on the shoulder.

"Okay, good morning to you too." I said smiling.

"Morning." She said and kissed me softly on the lips. "What time is it?" She asked.

I lifted my head to look at the clock. "7:15 a.m." I said.

She groaned and hid her face into the space between my neck and shoulder. "And our flight doesn't leave until 10:25 a.m." She said. We stayed in bed five more minutes, then she got up.

"Well, we better finish preparing our luggage." She said getting up from bed.

"Yeah, you're right." I said also getting up.

* * *

 **Third** **Person's** **POV**

Two hours later, the young couple was at the airport. They had documented their luggage and they were just waiting for their flight in the departure lounge. However, the young man was nervous to meet his girlfriend's family.

"You okay?" Sabine asked after she heard Ezra's sigh for the fifth time.

"Huh?" He asked a little confused.

"It's the fifth time you sighed, something's worrying you." She said lowering her sketchbook.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I told you I wasn't nervous but now…" He said.

"You're nervous." She answered.

"Yeah." He said and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, don't worry. I know my parents will love you." Sabine answered.

He smiled softly. "Thanks." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Where did you say your parents live?" Ezra asked a few minutes later.

The young woman rolled her eyes playfully. "They live in Washington D.C. but we have a house in Miami, that's the reason why my cousin decided to have her wedding there." She answered.

"Oh." The young man said.

"Flight 350 of Delta Airline bound to Miami-Dade International Airport is now boarding at gate 4." The announcer said through the speakers.

"C'mon, that's our flight." Sabine said and grabbed Ezra's hand. The young man sighed and stood up.

After three hours of flight, the plane arrived at Miami and a little while later; the couple was in a taxi on their way to Sabine's house.

"Do you still remember the way?" Ezra asked a little confused after seeing the mansions around them.

"Yep, I'm sure this is the way." She said smiling softly at happy memories when she was younger and spent summer vacations here.

The taxi stopped in front of a big house. "Thank you." Sabine said to the driver and she and Ezra climbed down from the taxi.

"Uh…'Bine?" He asked. "This is your parents' house?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah." She answered as she took her suitcase

"But is…so big." He said and she chuckled in return.

"I kinda forget to tell you that my parents have a lot of money." She said smiling nervously.

"They are rich?" He asked dumbfounded.

Sabine just nodded. "Why you never told me?" Ezra asked.

"I thought that if I told you the truth you'll treat me differently and I didn't want that." She said and hanged her head. She felt warm hands on her arms and looked up.

"Hey, I'd never treat you differently." He said. "I love you for who you are and not for what you have, okay?" He said and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I love you."

Sabine smiled. "I love you too." She said and leaned forward to peck him on the lips. When they broke away, she noticed a young man coming out from the house. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Tristan!" She yelled.

"Hey, little sis!" Tristan said and hugged Sabine. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I missed you too." She answered. When they stopped hugging, Sabine looked over her shoulder and smiled softly. "Tristan, this is my boyfriend, Ezra Bridger. Ezra, he is my older brother. Tristan."

"Hi Tristan, nice to meet you." The younger man said and extended his hand.

The older man took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Ezra. I hope you're treating my sister like she deserves." He said.

"Tristan!" Sabine said embarrassed.

The oldest of the three chuckled. "Relax, Sabine." He said as they walked into the house. "Come, mom wants to see you."

As the three of them walked through the hallways of the house, Sabine asked. "Tristan, where's dad?"

"Oh, he's in Washington resolving a problem but he called an hour ago. He will arrive tonight." He answered.

"What does your dad work on?" Ezra asked.

"He's an architect and my mother is the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the country." The young woman answered.

"Wow." They reached at the office and Tristan opened the door. A woman in her mid-forties with brown hair was writing and looked up when she heard the door opening. She got up and walked forward to the spot where the young adults where.

"Sabine." She said.

"Hello, mother." The young woman answered.

The older woman looked behind her daughter and saw a young man around Sabine's age with blue eyes and black hair with hints of blue. "I'm assuming this young man is your boyfriend." She said.

"Yes. Mother, he is my boyfriend Ezra Bridger. Ezra, she's my mother Ursa Wren." Sabine said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Ezra said and extended his hand.

Ursa looked at Ezra and Sabine wondered if her mother would give Ezra a hard time but eventually, the older woman shook hands with her daughter's boyfriend. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ezra."

Later, that night, they were having dinner when someone unlocked the front door and walked into the house. "Hello?" A deep voice said.

Sabine smiled when she recognized the voice and went to welcome her father. "Dad!" She said when she saw him.

"Hey, there's my little artist!" He said and hugged his daughter. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." She answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I like the color of your hair." He said and tucked a strain of black hair with purple tips behind her ear.

"Well, you know me, dad." She answered.

He just smiled and looked up and noticed a young man with raven hair and bright blue eyes standing next to his son. "I'm assuming he is your boyfriend." He said.

Sabine broke the hug and smiled. "Yeah, dad this is my boyfriend Ezra Bridger." She said.

Ezra smiled nervously at the older man. Sabine's father was a man in his early fifties with brown hair, brown eyes and a moustache and a small beard

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Ezra said and extended his hand.

"Alrich Wren, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Ezra." He said. "Okay, let's finish dinner and then we can catch up."

After having dinner and catching up, the family plus Ezra decided to have a good night's rest. "Ezra, there is a guest room at the end of the hall, you can stay there." Ursa said.

"Um…thank you." Ezra said and grabbed his suitcase.

"Wait a minute, Ursa." Alrich said and the young man stopped in his tracks. "Sabine, I want you to be honest with us, how long Ezra and you have been sleeping together?" He asked.

The young couple blushed madly and they looked at each other. "Uh…well…we have been sleeping together for almost two years." She answered.

Alrich nodded. "Ezra can stay with Sabine in her room." He said but Ursa didn't share his opinion.

"Alrich…" She said but her husband cut her off.

"Of course, I expect that Sabine and Ezra respect our house while they are here." He said. "Or I'll have to kick them out from the house." He said. "Okay?"

Both young adults nodded and Mr. Wren smiled. "Good." He said. "Goodnight, dear." He said and everyone retreated to their rooms.

"Wow." Ezra said as he and his girlfriend walked into her room. The walls and the ceiling were covered in beautiful paintings.

"Do you like them?" She asked.

"Yeah, they are beautiful." He said as he kept staring at the paintings. Then he looked around her room and spotted the window. "Do you have a balcony?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I like to watch the sea at night, especially when it is full moon." She answered.

"You're full of surprises." He said.

The young woman smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

A couple of minutes later, Ezra was laying down on the bed reading a book; since it was a hot night, the young man was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. A few minutes later, Sabine came out from her bathroom wearing a grey top and black shorts, she climbed on bed and crawled between his arms.

They stared into each other's eyes and the young woman laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"You haven't painted since we arrived and still you smell like paint." He said.

"Shut up." She said.

They stayed in silence, Sabine sighed happily as she heard Ezra's peaceful heartbeats; the young man smiled and ran his hard through her dyed hair, the more he relaxed he started to drift off and his hand stopped.

The young artist looked up and smiled softly when she heard the soft breaths of her boyfriend and smiled at him. She lifted herself up until her face was at the same level of Ezra's and pecked him softly on the lips. "Night baby, love you."

She said and rested her head again on his chest and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, likes and follows, enjoy next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ezra's POV**

I woke up alone in bed the next day, I looked around a spotted a small clock on the near wall. 9:30 a.m. It said. I got up from bed and dressed myself up and went to find Sabine. I found her a couple of minutes later in the kitchen preparing coffee. "Morning." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on top of the head.

"Morning, baby." She said and intertwined her fingers with one of my hands that were on her waist.

I smiled. "Where are your parents and your brother?" I asked when I noticed how empty the house was.

"They went to the airport. My uncle called and told my dad that they had arrived a little early, so he, mom and Tristan went to help my uncle." She said.

"When did they leave?" I asked.

"An hour ago, they will arrive in a couple of minutes." She answered.

True to her word, we heard two cars parking in the garage and the main door opened. "Sabine? We are home!" Her father called.

She smiled and took my hand. "C'mon. It's time you meet my family." She said and we walked to the main door.

I saw a man in his mid-fifties carrying three suitcases through the main door; he put them down and smiled when he saw Sabine. "Hey, look at you!" He said happily.

Sabine smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you, Uncle Brad."

"Who's your friend?" Her Uncle asked as he eyed me.

"Oh…he's my boyfriend, Ezra Bridger." She answered.

"Hi sir." I said and extended my hand.

He took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ezra." He said.

Before I could speak, I heard small voices and then, six little kids came running through the front door.

"Sabine!" They said and tackled her.

I smiled softly at the sight. I was glad that Sabine was happy to see her family again. After five minutes of hugs, the kids released her and ran towards the garden then a group of young adults came in.

"Hey, 'Bine is here!" One of them said.

I looked at the young adults and noticed they were around our age, some of them were probably one or two years older than Sabine. The group was conformed by five boys and four girls, one of the girls looked at me while I still was watching the reunion.

"Hey Sabine, who's your handsome friend?" She asked with a smile.

The group stopped hugging Sabine and looked at me in surprise. I just lift up my hand and waved at them. Sabine smiled softly and walked to where I was standing and took my hand in hers. "He's my boyfriend Ezra, Ezra these are my cousins." She said.

"Hi, I'm Mick." One of them said. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." I answered.

The other cousins presented and I shook hands with them. We were talking when more persons came through the door.

"Aunt Sarai!" Sabine said when she saw a woman in her later forties with black hair.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Where's Sasha?"

"Oh, you know her…she will arrive tomorrow with her fiancé and his family." The older woman answered.

While my girlfriend was talking with her aunt, I turned around and walked to where Mr. Wren was. "Can I help you with something, Mr. Wren?" I asked.

"Sure, can you help us by bringing in the luggage?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "I will, sir." I said.

"Ezra, please call me Alrich. I know that someday we will be family." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I felt heat creeping into my face and I just smiled nervously. "Yes." I said and went to the garage.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Around midday, the Wren family was relaxing outside, the kids and the young adults had changed into swimsuits and they were near the pool while the adults were chatting on the terrace. Ezra sighed happily as he relaxed against the tanning chair and breathed the fresh air; he closed his eyes but frowned when he felt a shadow over him.

He opened his blue eyes and glared at the person who was blocking the rays of the sun but his eyes widen in surprise when he saw it was Sabine. His eyes traveled her body and he noticed his girlfriend was wearing a purple bikini top and a white short with purple stripes while her hand was resting on her hip.

He gulped at the sight; Ezra had never seen Sabine in swimsuit and even if he had seen her in _less clothes,_ he had to admit that she always looked…beautiful.

"May I sit down?" Sabine asked when she saw her boyfriend staring at her for a long moment.

He shook his head. "Sure!" He said and made room for her to sit down.

The young artist smiled and sat down. The young man scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You look amazing." He whispered in her ear.

The twenty-year old rolled her eyes playfully. "You've seen me naked before, why this time it's different?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe because it's the first time I see you in a swimsuit." He said.

She smirked. "I knew I was doing well at keeping this as a secret until today." She said.

He smiled. "You're evil." He said.

While the young couple was chatting, Ursa was watching them from the terrace. She still did not approve Ezra but she did not want to argue with Sabine and take her away from the family. The older woman sighed tiredly.

"Everything is okay, Ursa?" Sarai asked to her younger sister.

"Yes, everything is okay, Sarai." She answered.

The older woman looked at the pool area and smiled softly when she saw Sabine and Ezra talking. "You know, it's the first boyfriend she has." She said.

Ursa said nothing. "I can see how much they love each other. They remind me of Sasha and Boba." Sarai said.

The younger woman sighed. "You still don't approve her boyfriend." Sarai said.

"Yes." Ursa answered.

"Ursa, give him a chance, at least for Sabine." Sarai answered. "It wasn't easy for me to accept Boba but I eventually accepted him and look now, he's going to be my son-in-law." She said.

"I will try." Ursa answered.

"Good." Sarai said and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

Ezra and I were talking when my little cousins came towards us. "Who are you?" My cousin Helena asked.

Ezra looked surprised but answered anyway. "I…um…Ezra, Sabine's boyfriend." He said.

"What's a boyfriend?" Helena asked again.

"He's like the guy Sasha is going to marry." My cousin Damien and Helena's older brother answered.

"Do you kiss him a lot?" Anna asked curious.

"Well, I sometimes kiss him and other times, he kisses me." I answered and Ezra nodded his head.

"Are you going to get marry?" Niko asked.

We both blushed at the question. It's true that Ezra and I love each other but we're still in college and we had talked about this topic a few times, however we always agree that if we get married it's going to be after college. "Maybe in a couple of years." I answered.

"Why?" Anna asked confused.

"Because right now, we are in college and we want to concentrate in our studies before getting married." Ezra answered.

"Oh!" All my cousins answered and we chuckled.

"Ezra, do you want to play with us at the beach?" Niko asked.

"Um…sure." He answered.

The kids squealed happily and Helena grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He just smiled nervously at me. "Don't worry, they just want to play with you." I said as Helena dragged him.

"Yes, but I was wondering…" He said but I understood what he was trying to say.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." I said and smirked as my cousins took him to the beach.

An hour later, I went to the beach to see how Ezra was doing and to my surprise, he was building a sandcastle with my younger cousins. "Okay, we need to do a big tower!" Niko said and grabbed his bucket.

"Yeah! That's where the princess is going to live!" Helena said.

"Hey! We also need to do a pit where there will be crocodiles!" Anna said happily.

"Anna, why do you want a pit with crocodiles?" Damien asked.

"Because they will watch the entrance of the castle." Anna answered.

"She's right Damien." Ezra said as he helped Anna to do the pit. I smiled softly at the sight and walked towards them.

"Sabine!" Anna said and came running towards me. "Come! I want you to show you something!" She said and grabbed my hand.

"Okay." I said following her.

"Look! We're building a sandcastle!" She said.

"And Ezra's helping us!" Niko said.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said and walked to where Ezra was. "Hey." I said and sat next to him.

"Hey." He said and flashed me a smile.

"You're good at building sandcastles." I said and he just chuckled.

"I learnt everything from my father." He said.

I just chuckled and helped them to build the castle. A couple of minutes later, we finished the castle and my cousins started to play "Knights and dragons" and of course, Ezra and I ended up playing with them.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

After we finished building the sandcastle, Sabine's cousins invited us to play with them "Knights and Dragons" and I have to say that I had fun with them, it felt good playing like a kid again.

Around one o'clock, one of Sabine's aunts came and told us that lunch was ready so we headed back to the house; after lunch Sabine and I decided to take a walk through the beach.

"Your family seems nice." I said as we walked by the sea shore.

"They seemed to like you." She said while taking my hand in hers and lacing her fingers with mine.

"Your little cousins liked me a lot." I said.

Sabine chuckled. "Yeah, they are always so cautious around new and strange people. You have no idea how much time it took Sasha's boyfriend to gain their trust." She said.

"Well, I guess I consider myself lucky, then." I said and she roll her eyes playfully.

"You wish, Bridger." She said but smirked anyway.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, being serious, I think your dad and your brother liked me." I said. "But I can say the same thing of your mother."

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you, eventually." Sabine answered.

"And if she doesn't?" I asked a little worried.

Sabine turned her head towards me with a frown on her face. "Do you really care what my mother has to think about you?" She asked.

I sighed. "It's…just…that your father almost called me son-in-law and the rest of your family accepted me so well that I thought…" I said drifting off.

My girlfriend wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. "Hey, even if she doesn't warm up to you, she'll have to admit that someday you'll be part of the family and her son-in-law." She said.

"Guess you're right." I said and kissed her cheek.

She unwrapped her arms and looked over my shoulder, then she smiled brightly at me. "'Bine?" I asked confused.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the sea. "C'mon!" She said happily.

"No, Sabine, wait!" I said but she managed to pull me into the water with her. She laughed and I just smiled mischievously. "Oh, that's how you want to play, huh Wren?" I said.

"You'll have to catch me first, Bridger!" She said and ran away from me.

"Oh, it's on!" I said and chased her. I managed to grab her from behind wrapping my arms around her waist, she left out a small yelp of surprise.

"Ezra! Put me down!" She cried.

"Nope!" I said and dragged her to where the waves were crashing against the shore. A waved crashed against us and I covered her from the salty water, we were laughing and she looked up at me.

"I love you." She said turning around to face me.

"I love you too." I said and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist; she took a deep breath and deepened the kiss. We lost track of the time, especially when she started to nibble my lips, which had acquired a salty taste from the sea water.

"Hey, lovebirds!" We heard a voice from the shore. We broke apart and we saw Tristan smirking at us. We blushed and walked back to the shore.

"I'm glad to know that you had a small time for yourselves but you better return to the house right now." He said.

"Why?" Sabine asked confused.

"Dad said he made reservations at a restaurant for dinner, he told me to get you and tell you to get ready to go to dinner." He said.

"Okay, let's go." Sabine said while taking my hand in hers and the three of us walked back to the house to start getting ready for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if it took a month to upload this fanfic but I was busy with college stuff but here is the new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, follows and likes._**

 ** _Warning: Mild sensuality by the end of the chapter._**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Once we returned back to the house, I could see the rest of Sabine's family going back to their holiday houses to get ready for dinner. We headed to her room and started to take out our things.

"At what time did your dad said it was the dinner?" I asked as I took out my shampoo and shower things.

"At 8:00 p.m." Sabine answered.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it said: 6:00 p.m. We had two hours before the dinner. _I better start to get ready._ I though and grabbed a set of clean clothes.

"Ezra?" I heard Sabine's voice.

"Yeah?" I answered and turned around.

"Can you have a shower in the guest room, please?" She asked.

I frowned, I was really confused about why she was asking me this. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you to see me in the clothes I'm going to wear tonight." She answered. "It's a surprise for you and my family." She said.

I smiled. "Alright. See you later." I said and left her room and headed to the bathroom on the guest room.

After taking a shower, I dressed up. I decided to bring a white shirt and a black suit with black shoes and a blue tie but that was the clothes I was going to wear the day of the wedding, so for tonight's dinner I was wearing a baby blue shirt, a white v-neck sweater with buttons and dark blue stripes, khaki pants and brown shoes. I took my things and walked back to Sabine's room.

I ran a hand through my still wet hair. I used to have longer hair but when I started to play basketball, it became a nuisance. Since it was getting long, I could barely see the ball and my teammates, so before the season started, I cut it pretty short. Sabine was a little mad at me when she saw the buzz cut but I assured her that I would let it grow again but this time I was going to cut it regularly, so it wouldn't interfere with my vision.

I knocked on the door and waited for Sabine to open it. "Hey babe." I said when she opened the door.

"Hey." She said and let me in. She was wearing a bathrobe but I could tell she was wearing the dress she didn't want me to see.

"You look nice." She said.

"Thanks." I said as I put my things back on the counter of her bathroom. "You look good, too." I said joking.

"Very funny." She said and punched my shoulder in a playful way.

I turned around and smiled at her. "So, you're not going to show me the dress you picked for tonight?" I asked.

"Nope, not yet." Sabine answered shaking her head while putting our clothes in the laundry basket.

"What time is it?" I asked as I combed my hair.

"Uh...7:15." Sabine said. "Dad say we would leave around 7:40."

"Alright, I'll wait you downstairs." I said and kissed her on the forehead.

About fifteen minutes later, Tristan and his parents were ready to go, we're just waiting for Sabine.

"Hey 'Bine! Hurry up or we will be late!" Tristan yelled from the bottom of the main stairs.

"I'm coming!" Sabine's voice said and we heard a door closing. A few seconds later, she appeared at the top of the stairs and came down. I stared at her like a love struck idiot, she was beautiful. She was wearing a purple dress that matched the tip of her hair and purple high heels, she was also wearing make-up. I don't want to say that my girlfriend never uses make up, she does but she usually wears lipstick and shade for the eyes but tonight, she was wearing it in her entire face; not too much that's for sure, she's always discrete when it comes to make up.

"You look beautiful, dear." Her father said.

"Yeah, you look nice, sis." Tristan said.

"You look fine, daughter." Her mother said with a hint of coldness behind it.

She smiled and thanked her brother and father and walked up to me. "So?"

I shook my head back to reality and smiled at her. "You look beautiful, 'Bine. Just like you always do." I said and she kissed my cheek lightly.

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

I smiled at the compliment of my boyfriend and linked my arm with his and all five of us walked out from the house. In the garage, the rest of my family was climbing into the cars so we could go to the restaurant, however, two of my youngest cousins ran towards us.

"Sabine!" They said.

Ezra and I smiled. "Hey guys, why aren't you in the car?" I asked.

"Anna and I were wondering if…" My cousin Helena started to say but Anna cut her off.

"We can go with you!" She said happily.

"Anna! I wanted to say that!" Helena said angrily.

"You were taking too long!" Anna answered.

Ezra and I chuckled. "Do your parents are okay with that?" I asked.

"Yes!" They answered at the same time.

We just chuckled. "Alright, get into the car." I said and my cousins climbed into the car.

"After you, my lady." Ezra said holding the car's door.

"Thank you, gentleman." I said teasing him and got into the car, then he got in and I kissed his cheek when he sat next to me.

My dad had decided to drive the Suburban, so we were a little more comfortable. My parents were in the front, while Tristan and my cousins were in the middle and that left Ezra and me in the back.

"Alright." My dad said as he started the car. "Let's go."

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the restaurant, it wasn't too fancy but my mother said that the food was great.

We stopped in front of the restaurant and descended from the car as my dad gave the valet the cars keys, then we walked into the restaurant.

I glanced at my left and smiled when I saw Anna and Helena walking on either side of Ezra and he was holding their hands. I guess Ezra was right about gaining the trust of my cousins even if he just had met them earlier that day.

The hostess took us to a big table and all my family and Ezra sat down at the table. Anna and Helena had gone with their respective parents and sat with them.

"Hello, I'm Alice and I'm going to be your waitress for tonight." A young woman said. "Do you want to order something to drink while you check the menu?" She asked us.

We all nodded and ordered our drinks, Ezra and I ordered lemonade with mineral water while my older cousins ordered wine or other alcoholic beverages. I felt frustrated because I was still under legal age to drink, fortunately, my birthday was four months away and Hera had told me that she wanted to invite me a drink with the gang to celebrate my twenty-first birthday.

"What are you thinking?" I heard Ezra whispering into my ear.

"Nothing, just thinking that in four months I'll be of legal age." I said and smirked when he groaned in frustration.

"Please, don't remember me that. You'll go with the crew while I'll stay in the department watching TV." He said.

I just chuckled and kissed his cheek lightly. "Sorry, Bridger. But that's what happens when you were born a year and a half after me." I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Just don't drink too much, okay?" He said worried.

"I can't make any promises." I said.

He sighed and looked at the menu, I just smiled and placed my hand on his thigh. His blue eyes looked at me quickly and smiled seductively at me. I chuckled and took the menu.

 ** _Third Person's POV_**

"Do you have any suggestions, oh future chef?" Sabine said as she looked at the menu.

Ezra smiled. "Well, I can tell you that everything looks delicious." He said.

Sabine rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she hated the fact that Ezra knew a lot about food because he was studying gastronomy but most of the time, she was glad that her boyfriend always surprised her with delicious food after college hours.

"What do you say if we order some shrimp skewers?" She asked.

"Sounds good." He said smiling.

Two hours later, the Wren family plus one were catching up and drinking coffee. Sabine was glad to finally catch up and talk with her cousins, aunts and uncles about everything she had done since starting college. Her older cousins told her that they were jealous of her because she was living in her own apartment while studying.

Sabine chuckled and told them that the department wasn't hers, it was Ezra's. The young man blushed lightly and said that it had been a graduation gift from his parents.

The big family left the restaurant around ten thirty; while they were in their way back to the residential, Sabine's younger cousins – Anna and Helena – fell asleep; Anna fell asleep on Ezra's right side while Helena fell asleep on Sabine's left side. The young woman smiled softly at the sight and rested her head on Ezra's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Alrich glanced at the rear-view mirror and smiled softly at the sight. Even if Ezra and Sabine were still too young to get married and start a family, the older man could tell that his daughter and her boyfriend would be amazing parents and after what Tristan had told him about not getting married or having kids, Alrich could only wait until Sabine told him she pregnant, of course, he hoped they waited a couple of years before the grandchildren start to arrive.

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

A few minutes later, we arrived to the Wren's residential. They parked the cars and I shook Sabine's hand lightly.

"'Bine, wake up." I said.

She groaned and snuggled closer to me. "Five more minutes." She said.

"I wish I could let you sleep in but we are back at your house." I said.

She opened her eyes and looked around. "That was fun." She said.

I just nodded. Then we saw Sabine's aunts and uncles coming towards us, they smiled when they saw the scene before them.

"They are already asleep." Sabine said looking down at her cousins.

"We can see that." Her aunt Kara said smiling.

"Tristan, Ezra can you help us to get them to bed?" Her Uncle Jeremiah asked.

"Sure." Tristan and I answered.

I managed to lift Anna into my arms and moved her head to my shoulder so she could be comfortable and got out from the car, Tristan got out and took Helena in his arms and started to walk towards his uncle Jeremiah's house.

I turned around and smiled at Sabine. "See you in a couple of minutes." I said and she smiled at me.

I followed Mrs. Kara to her house and she told me where Anna's room was. I went upstairs and walked into Anna's room and set her on the bed, then I left her room and went downstairs; before I could left the house, Mrs. Kara and her husband thanked me for bringing her daughter to her room. I just smiled and said goodnight to them and walked back to the main house.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Tristan drinking some milk. "Hey Ezra, you want a glass of milk?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I'm going to bed." I said and walked towards the stairs.

"Night, Ezra." Tristan said.

"Night, Tristan." I said and went upstairs. I opened the door to Sabine's room and walked in. I saw her in the balcony looking at the sea.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Hey, babe." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey, baby."

"You okay?" I said and kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said and we stayed like this for five minutes. Then, she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I stared into her amber eyes.

"That tonight went great." She said and leaned up to me and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to me. She breathed through her nose and deepened the kiss, we stayed like this until we both needed to take air. We smiled at each other and walked back into her room but as soon as I closed the sliding door, Sabine wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

I gasped softly at her actions but I soon relaxed and kissed her back. While we were kissing, I felt Sabine's arms unwrapping from my neck and her hands slid down from my shoulders to my chest and fumbled with the buttons of my sweater and took it off when she managed to unbutton them, then she unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it aside leaving me bare from the waist up. My head was so filled with so many sensations that I wasn't able to stop Sabine and tell her that we shouldn't do this in her parents' house; it wasn't until I felt her unbuckling my belt that my head reacted and I broke the kiss.

"Ez, everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and sighed. "We shouldn't do this while we are in your parents' house, I don't want them to kick you out of the house for not respecting their rules." I said.

She widened her eyes in realization. "Oh, God! I forgot about that." She said and sat on the bed. I sat next to her and took one of her hands in mine.

"Ez, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about what my dad had told us." She said looking up at me.

"Hey, don't worry, okay?" I said and kissed her on top of her head. Then, I smirked deviously. "I can't wait to return to our department and being just the two of us." I said.

She smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait." She said and sighed. "Just a couple of days and we will back at home."

We stayed in silence for a while, then she got up. "I'm going to get ready for bed." She said and walked to her drawer where she took out her nightwear and then, walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed and got up from bed and picked up my sweater and shirt. After I put them back in my suitcase, I also decided to get ready for bed, so I changed into my red t-shirt and my black shorts and climbed on the bed.

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

I finished getting ready for bed and opened the door of the bathroom; while I was in the bathroom, I thought about what Ezra had said. He was right and I let my hormones to take control of my mind and body and I almost did something that could end with the trust my father has in me.

I sighed as I stepped out from the bathroom but smiled when I saw Ezra reading a book. I thought that maybe if we couldn't have "fun" while we were here, maybe we could have a small make out session. I smirked and walked to the bed, Ezra was so focused in his book that he didn't see me when I climbed on the bed. He left out a yelp of surprised when I straddled him by sitting on his lap.

"Sabine?" He asked confused.

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I heard him gasp but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I moved my lips from his lips to his earlobe and then to his neck where I nibble and suckle hoping to leave a mark.

Ezra moaned softly, I just smiled and returned to his lips. He pulled me closer and started to kiss every inch of my face and trailed his kisses down to my neck. I sighed happily and ran my hands through his hair while he kissed under my chin hungrily; he returned to my lips and kissed me much gentler until we broke apart.

We were both panting but happy, we smiled at each other and I lay down on the bed next to my boyfriend, he placed his book on the nightstand next to the bed and turned off the lights. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and buried my face on the crook of his neck, I felt him moving and rolled on the bed until he was facing me, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Ez." I said.

"I love you too, 'Bine." He said and pulled me closer to him.

I sighed happily and kissed him one last time on the lips, slipped one hand under his shirt and took it off. Ezra looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged.

"Don't worry, it's only for tonight." I said.

"I guess I can live with that." He said.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Night, Ez." I said.

"Night, babe." He said and kissed me on top of my hair.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about the good day we all had. I was glad that my family had accepted Ezra so well but I didn't know what would happen the following day, it would strain the relationship with my mother more than it already was and it would make me to reconsider my decision about coming to my cousin's wedding.

 ** _A/N: Well, after a few chapters with fluff and romance I think it's finally time to add some angst into the mix, unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next chapter, until then..._**

 ** _Have a good reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while but here is it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

I woke up next day feeling something heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down; I smiled when I saw Sabine sleeping soundly on my chest. I kissed her on the forehead and she stirred lightly.

"Morning." She said sleepily and curled closer to me.

"Morning, babe." I said as I rubbed her shoulder with my thumb.

She purred softly and opened her eyes. I smiled when I saw her amber eyes looking up at me. "Do you know what time is it?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, early probably." I said and chuckled when she smacked me on the chest playfully.

"You know that's not an answer." She said.

"You are the one who wanted an answer and I gave you one." I said.

She sighed and pulled my head down to kiss me. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back expecting to be a brief kiss but she breathed through her nose and deepened the kiss while wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her closer to me until there was no space between us, we broke apart when the need of oxygen was too great and we smiled at each other. "I love you, Ez." She said.

"I love you too, 'Bine." I said and kissed her again but this time I rolled us over and I ended up on top of her. I moved my lips from hers and started to kiss and suck her neck.

She left out soft moans but we were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said and she got up from bed.

She opened the door. "Morning, sis." Tristan's voice said.

"Hey Tristan, what's up?" She asked.

"Dad's making breakfast, he told me to come and ask you if you want waffles or pancakes." He said.

Sabine turned around and I just shrugged. "Pancakes are good to me." I said.

She turned to the door. "Pancakes will be good." She said.

"Alright, I'll tell him." Tristan said. "Oh, you better put some make up on those hickeys or mom will murder you." He said.

"Thanks." Sabine said and I gulped.

She closed the door and walked back to the bed and climbed on.

* * *

 _ **Sabine's POV**_

I climbed on the bed and rested my head on Ezra's bare chest. I smiled when I felt him wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I looked up at him and smirked. I moved on the bed and straddled him. He placed his hands on my waist and tried to sit up but I pushed him lightly and he stayed there.

"We should continue; you know I don't like to be interrupted." I whispered into his ear.

"We shouldn't get dress up to go downstairs?" He asked.

I shook my head. "My dad will take a while." I said and kissed him.

Ten minutes later, we were dressing up; I was combing my hair when I felt Ezra wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me softly on the neck. I just smiled and nudge him.

He smiled and went to finish getting ready. We went downstairs a couple of minutes later and we smiled when we smelled the coffee.

"Morning, dad." I said.

"Morning, dear." He said. "Good morning, Ezra."

"Good morning, sir." Ezra said.

"You want some coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Ezra answered.

"Can I get a cup too, dad?" I asked.

"Sure thing, dear." He said.

Once breakfast was ready, we sat at the table and started eating. "Sabine, your aunt Sarai called an hour ago." My dad said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she and your uncle Greg went to pick up Sasha and her fiancé to the airport." Dad answered.

I smiled; I haven't seen Sasha since she left for college when I was in junior year. Yes, the aunt I stayed with while I was studying High School in Lothal was my aunt Sarai, my mother's older sister and Sasha's mother and she even encouraged me to study art and knew before my parents about my relationship with Ezra.

After breakfast, Ezra and I went to my aunt Sarai's home and knocked on the door. "Sabine!" Sasha said when she opened the door.

"Hey!" I said and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you." I said.

"Me too." Sasha said.

We broke the hug and she smiled when she saw Ezra. "Hi Ezra." She said.

"Hi, Sasha." He said and they hugged.

"My, you have grown since the last time I saw you." She said.

Ezra smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, thanks." He said.

She smiled. "Come in. I want to introduce you my husband-to-be." She said and we walked into the house.

"Boba?" She asked.

"I'm in the kitchen!" A deep voice said and we followed my cousin to the kitchen.

When we walked in, we saw a man with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. "Honey, this is my cousin Sabine and her boyfriend Ezra Bridger." She said.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He said and stood up. "Boba Fett."

"Hi." Ezra and I said while shaking hands with Sasha's fiancé.

An hour later, my cousin organized a small shopping trip to the mall but it was only for women so the men stayed back at the houses with my younger cousins. Sasha said she wanted to go for her wedding dress and wanted to buy something for her bridesmaids.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked as I grabbed my phone.

"I'm sure." Ezra said. "Shopping it's not my thing." He said.

"It isn't mine, either." I reminded him. "But it has been a while since I spoke with Sasha and this seems a good time to catch up with her." I said.

"I hope you have fun." He said and came to kiss my cheek. "Don't worry; I'm sure I can figure something to do while you are with your cousin." He said.

"Alright, see you later." I said and pecked his lips.

"Bye." He said. I smiled and left my room and headed to the garage while the others were waiting.

* * *

 _ **Third person's POV**_

Once the girls had left, the condominium was silent until the kids and young adults started to fill the pool. Ezra changed into his trunks and decided to spend his time at the pool.

"Hey, Ezra." Mick said when he saw the raven-haired young man. "You want to come to the beach and play football?" He asked.

"Sure." Ezra said and went with them to the beach.

Meanwhile, Sabine was talking with her cousin Sasha when they decided to stop shopping and sat down to drink coffee.

"So, how are things with Ezra?" Sasha asked as they waited for their drinks.

"Good, they are good." Sabine answered with a small smile on her face.

"How did your parents and Tristan take it when they met him?" Sasha asked.

"Well, my dad is almost calling him son-in-law and Tristan is okay with him." Sabine said but sighed. "My mother…I don't know…she doesn't like him." She said.

Sasha placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Maybe she will warm up to him in the future." She said.

"Maybe, but you know it can take forever until she says she likes him." Sabine answered.

They were called when their drinks were ready and continued catching up. "Hey Sabine, can I ask you a favor?" Sasha asked.

"Sure, what is it?" The young artist asked.

"I want you to be my maid of honor." Sasha said.

Sabine stood there not knowing how to respond, she was honored that her cousin had asked her something important. She recovered from the shock and smiled at Sasha. "I'll be honored." She said.

Sasha smiled and hugged her younger cousin. Two hours later, the women returned to the condominium and were surprised to see all the men and kids outside enjoying the pool.

"Dad!" Sabine said when she spotted her father.

"Hey dear, you have returned." Alrich said.

"Yeah, do you know where Ezra is?" She asked.

"Last time I see him, he went with your cousins to the beach." Alrich said.

"Thanks, dad." Sabine said and went to the beach. She smiled when she saw her cousins, brother and Ezra playing football. She walked up to where her younger cousins were watching the older ones playing.

"Hey guys." She said and sat down.

"Sabine!" The little kids said and gathered around her.

"Did you finish that boring shopping trip?" Damien asked.

"Yes, we just got back." The young woman answered.

"I don't like go shopping." Helena said.

"Yeah, me too." Niko said.

The young artist smiled and looked over where the rest were. "So, who's winning?" She asked.

"Tristan's team." Damien answered.

"And in which team Ezra is?" She asked.

"He's with Tristan!" Anna said.

She smiled and watched them play. Everyone cheered at them; Sabine chuckled when she saw Ezra trying to catch the ball and remembered when they were in high school and his flirting attempts. She always thought he was cute by doing that but she was too stubborn to admit her feelings for him.

The game ended a few minutes later when one of Sabine's cousins made the final touchdown and Tristan's team won. Her little cousins gathered around the older ones and congratulated them; she spotted her boyfriend and walked towards him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey!" He said, his eyes lit up when he saw her. "When did you come back?" He asked.

"Ten minutes ago." She said. "You played well."

He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks." He answered.

She smiled and took his hand in hers and they walked back to the house. When they returned to the house, Sabine went to change into her swimsuit while Ezra got into the pool. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon swimming and relaxing into the pool. Around six o'clock, everyone retreated to their respective houses.

* * *

The young man took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes, when he stepped out from the bathroom, he smiled as he saw his girlfriend watching the sunset.

"The shower is free." He said.

She turned around and smiled. "Thanks." She said.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "See you downstairs in a couple of minutes." He said.

"Sure."

After taking a shower, Sabine changed into some dry clothes and went down stairs. "That smells amazing, dad." She said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, thank you, dear but I'm not the one who is cooking." Alrich said. "Ezra offered to cook dinner tonight." He said.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

Alrich nodded. Sabine smiled when she saw her boyfriend cutting some fresh vegetables, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey." She said.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey." He said.

"What are you cooking?" She asked.

"A family recipe." He answered. "Grilled chicken with vegetables, mashed potatoes and sweet gravy." He said.

"Mmm, that sounds delicious." Sabine answered.

"You want to help?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sure." She said. "Let´s just hope I don't burn the food."

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry; you can help me to prepare the gravy, sounds good?" He asked.

She nodded and took the ingredients Ezra needed for the gravy, while the two of them cooked dinner, Ursa was watching them from the dining room. She sighed and Alrich stood next to her.

"They seem very happy together." He said.

Ursa didn't say anything. Alrich sighed and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Dear, can you please stop this?" He asked. "Ezra is a good boy, he loves our little girl and cares so much for her, and I think that's enough for me." He said.

Ursa stayed silent and watched her daughter interacting with Ezra.

An hour later, the family was sat at the table enjoying the dinner Ezra had cooked. "Ezra, this is wonderful." Alrich said.

"Thank you, sir." The young man answered.

"You're a great chef, Ezra." Tristan said.

"Thanks, Tristan." Ezra answered.

"Tell us, Ezra" Alrich said. "What are you studying?" He asked.

"I'm studying gastronomy." The young man answered.

"Wow." The two older men said.

"Sabine told us you are from Lothal, right?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, it's a small town in Georgia." Ezra answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alrich asked.

"No, I'm only child. Mom and dad wanted more kids but they only had me." The young man said rather sadly.

"And what do your parents do, Bridger?" Ursa asked rather coldly and Sabine couldn't help but tell that this conversation was to end badly.

"Um…well, my mother is a great pianist and my dad is also a chef but he lost his job and right now, he works in a small cafeteria in Lothal." Ezra answered.

"Have you done any plans after you graduate from college?" Ursa asked.

"Well, I want to work with my father in the cafeteria and earn money to open a restaurant." Ezra said.

"Those are good plans." Alrich said.

"Thank you, sir." Ezra answered with a small smile.

"Still, you haven't told us if Sabine and you will have a good economic support, as far as I know an artist and a cook don't earn too much." Ursa said.

"Ursa.." Alrich said in a warning tone.

"Mother!" Sabine said; she knew something like this would happen.

Ezra gulped nervously. "My parents offered to help us in case we have an emergency." He said.

"So, your parents were okay with you studying gastronomy?" Ursa asked.

"Yes." Ezra answered.

"Mother, Ezra's parents are good persons, they…" Sabine started to say trying to defend her boyfriend's family but Ursa cut her off.

"Sabine, you know what is taught in this family about not following the family tradition." Ursa said. "Everyone in this family has studied in the most prestigious universities; you are the only one that hasn't followed that line." The older woman said coldly.

"Maybe because I don't want to!" The younger woman said getting angry. "I'm not the kind of person who wants to spend the rest of her life behind a desk in an office; I want to go out, see the world and see the colors it has to offer us." She said.

"Sabine, I will not let you throw away the good education your father and I gave you when you were younger for some childish fantasies!" Ursa said raising her voice.

Everyone stayed silent at that statement, the younger girl was hurt with these words but she wouldn't let her mother see her cry, so she fought back tears and took a deep breath and straightened herself up.

"Once Sasha's wedding is over, Ezra and I will return to Atlanta to finish college and then, we will move to Lothal again to help his parents to open that restaurant and I will become an art teacher." She said and retired from the dining room.

Ezra tried to go after her after seeing her so hurt but he knew it was better to left her alone for a while before talking with her again.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later…**_

"Sabine?" Tristan's voice said as he knocked on the door of his sister's bedroom.

"I'm not in the mood, Tristan." Sabine's voice answered.

"I know, but someone here wants to see you." Her brother's voice said.

"I don't want to see anyone." She said. However, she heard the door being opened and turned around. "I told you…" She said but stayed silent when she saw Ezra standing in the doorframe.

"I know you don't want to talk or see anyone right now but all my things are here and I'm sleeping here, so…" Ezra said.

She gave him achoked laugh and smiled softly at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and he walked into the room.

"I'll leave yo so you can talk." Tristan said.

"Thank you, Tristan." The raven-haired young man said.

"You're welcome." Tristan said and left them alone.

Ezra turned his head to where Sabine was. "Babe…" He started to say but she cut him off wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said trying to hold back tears.

Ezra wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. "Shh…" He soothed her.

Sabine held her boyfriend closer to her and started to cry softly in his shoulder. "I don't get it, Ezra." She said between sobs. "I don't know why she hates the fact I'm studying something I love."

The young man sighed and continued to rub het back. "And the things she said about your parents…" She said and looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "She didn't had the right to, she doesn't even know them!"

"I know, I know." He said.

Ten minutes later, Sabine had stopped crying and was just basking in Ezra's warmth and comfort. "Are you better?" Ezra asked.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm better." She said.

He smiled and kissed her on top of her head. "I'm glad." He said.

She smiled and kissed his left cheek. "Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said and pulled him to her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own the song.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Two hours after the dinner, Ursa was in her study checking some documents when Alrich walked into the room. He had seen Tristan a couple of minutes ago and his son had told him that Ezra was comforting Sabine in her room, he hated to see his little girl sad but was glad that Ezra was with Sabine while he talked with his wife.

"Ursa?" He asked.

The woman looked up briefly and then, she returned her sight to the documents on her desk. "Yes?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About?" She asked as she signed something.

Alrich raised an eyebrow and walked up to the desk. "About what happened at dinner." He said.

Ursa's body language told him that she felt guilty for saying those things to Sabine but she never liked to show her emotions. In the almost twenty-five years they had been married, Alrich was one of the few persons who had seen her breaking down when things were really bad.

"How is she?" Ursa asked after a moment of silence.

Alrich sighed. "Ezra is comforting her." He said.

Ursa sighed and put her head between her hands; her husband walked behind her chair and placed his hand on her shoulders to comfort her.

"She doesn't hate you, you know that, right?" He asked.

The woman sighed. "Dear, I know how difficult is to accept that our little girl is growing up." Alrich said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I almost had a heart attack when she told me she had a boyfriend." He said.

"But I have seen what a good man Ezra is, his parents did a good job raising him and I know he's going to be there for Sabine forever." He said.

"You think I was too hard on her?" Ursa asked her voice soft.

Alrich sighed. "Our parents raised us telling us to follow the family's tradition and we raised our kids the same way but we also told them it was their decision if they wanted to follow them or not." He said. "She's just following her heart."

Ursa stood up and turned around to meet Alrich's face and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, dear." She said.

Alrich smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." He said. "You should apologize to Sabine before the day of the wedding, though." He said as he exited the room.

Ursa sighed and turned off the light of the room and headed upstairs. She walked past by Sabine's room and knocked softly, when she received no answer, she opened the door and walked into the dark room, softly illuminated by the moon's light.

She spotted two forms on the bed and walked closer to the bed. Sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, were Sabine and Ezra. He was wearing a black sweatpants and no shirt while Sabine was wearing her black shorts and her sports bra and was spooned against him, her back pressed against his chest and their legs were intertwined.

Ursa sighed softly, which caused Sabine to stir lightly and made Ezra to wrap her arm around her and drew her closer to him. Sabine smiled in her sleep and relaxed in her boyfriend's hold.

The older woman exited quietly the room and headed to hers, making a promise to apologize to Sabine for the things she had said to her and to try to get along with Ezra.

* * *

The next day, the young couple was watching the TV when Sasha walked into the room. "Hey 'Bine." She said. "Hey Ezra."

"Hey Sasha." The young couple answered in unison.

"Everything okay?" The younger woman asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I just came to remind you that tomorrow we are going to have my Bachelorette party." Sasha said.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot." Sabine said.

"Ezra, Boba said he also is going to do a single-party if you want to go." Sasha said.

"Sure, that way I'm not going to get bored the rest of the afternoon." The young man said.

The girls chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot, Sabine do you think you can dye my hair for the wedding, I want to surprise everyone." Sasha said.

Sabine's eyes lit up at that. "Of course!" She said.

The other two laughed. "Ezra, is okay if I kidnap her for a couple of hours?" Sasha asked.

"Sure." The young man asked.

The girls walked to the doorframe but Sabine turned around and climbed on Ezra's lap straddling him and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, she got off from him and walked to the doorframe, then, she turned her head and he saw a twinkle in her amber eyes.

"Don't miss me too much." She said with a mischievous smile and left the room.

The young man smiled and shook his head; he really loved that girl.

* * *

 _ **EZRA's POV**_

Thirty minutes later, I went downstairs to eat a small snack; when I walked into the kitchen and saw Sabine's father sitting at the kitchen table.

He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hello, Ezra." He said.

"Hi, Mr. Wren." I said.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

He nodded and motioned me to sit beside him at the kitchen table. I obliged and sat down on the chair.

"Ezra, I want to apologize for Ursa's words yesterday." He said. "It's just, that she's not a very sensible woman when it comes to talk about things."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, Mr. Wren." I said.

"I have to be honest with you, Ezra." Mr. Wren said and I started to sweat.

"When Sabine told me she had a boyfriend, I almost had a heart attack but when I met you, I knew you are the one for her and you know what parents want for their kids." He said.

I just nodded my head.

"Ursa didn't have the right to talk about your parents like that." He said. "And all your plans are wonderful." He said.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"Keep up with the good work, son." He said.

A few hours later, I was watching the sea from the balcony in Sabine's room when two slender hands appeared and covered my eyes. I smiled and turned around taking the hands from my eyes; when I opened them, my breath got stuck when I saw that Sabine had dyed her again but this time, it was her natural chocolate brown hair and her tips were purple.

"Wow." I said unconsciously.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your hair, it looks wonderful!" I said smiling.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You like it?" She asked.

I just shook my head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Babe, you know I love everything about you." I said.

"Your eyes." I said and pecked her on the lips. "Your strengths." I said and pecked her again. "Your weaknesses." I pecked her again. "But above all those things, I love your smile." I said and kissed her passionately again.

I felt her smiling against my lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. After a minute of kissing, we broke apart.

"I love you, Ez." She said.

"I love you too, babe." I answered. I took out my phone and looked for a song. Earlier that day, I had agreed to help Sabine to practice dancing for the wedding, so right now it seemed like the best moment to do it.

"Do you remember about what we talked earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, you promised me that we were going to practice my dancing for the wedding party." She said.

I smiled. "That's right." I said and showed her the song we were going to dance. My smile just widen when I saw her surprised expression.

"Really?" She asked.

I just nodded. The song we were going to practice was the first song we dance back at our first high school prom as a couple. _"Can't help falling in love"_ by Elvis Presley.

I just played the song and we started to dance as the soft tune started to play.

 _Wise men say  
only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
if I can't help falling in love with you_?

I couldn't help it and started to sing, I just felt Sabine holding me closer to her as we moved in sync with the music.

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

The song ended but we continued to dance slowly like the song still was going on in our heads and we stayed like that for another hour.

* * *

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

The next morning, the young couple was downstairs having breakfast with Sabine's father and brother, her mother walked into the kitchen a few minutes later

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Tristan asked as he poured down another cup of coffee.

"Well, today's Sasha's Bachelorette party and so Boba's." Sabine said.

"Oh, yes. Roy sent me a text where it said that were going to ride some ATVs." Tristan said.

"That sounds fun, son." Alrich answered.

"Yeah, and he also said that they want to take Boba to one of the best bars in the city." Tristan said. "What do you say, Ezra? You tag along?" He asked.

"Maybe with the ATVs but not with the drinks, I'm still underage." The raven-haired young man answered.

Ursa raised an eyebrow at what Ezra had said. She had to be honest with herself, she though Ezra would accept to go and have a drink without having the age to do it but now that she saw how Ezra rejected going to the bar, maybe she could think better of him.

"Sure." Tristan said. "Did Sasha tell you what are you going to do?" He asked to his sister.

The young artist shook the head. "Nope." She answered. "But I know also the little cousins will go, so…" She said.

* * *

Around three o'clock, both groups were getting ready to start the parties. Sasha had told her cousins that after a trip to the mall, they were going to go to have some fun in some night clubs.

Sabine was in her balcony thinking about something when two strong arms wrapped around her middle from behind and a warm breath tickled her ear.

"What are you thinking?" Ezra asked.

She smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Nothing much." She said. "Just thinking about Sasha's party."

"You don't want to go?" He asked.

"I do but my mother is also going to be there and I'm not sure if I want to talk with her after what happened yesterday." She said.

Ezra buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. "Give her a chance, after all she's still your mother and she loves you." He said.

The young woman sighed. I guess you're right." She said.

Ezra smiled. "That's my girl." He said and kissed her on the neck.

Sabine purred at the sensation. "Do that again." She said.

Ezra obliged and kissed her again in the same spot but then, he trailed his lips to her jawline and kissed her earlobe. Sabine moaned softly and grabbed his hands that were on her waist.

"Ez…" She said.

He smiled against her skin and sucked gently her neck but they stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Sabine?" Sasha's voice asked.

"Yeah?" The young woman asked.

"We ready to go." Sasha said.

"Okay." Sabine said and smiled softly at Ezra.

"I'll be back around eleven, okay?" She said.

The raven-haired man nodded. The artist smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Oh…stay away from my cousin Roy; he can get you in trouble even when you don't ask for it." She said.

"I will." He said.

She smiled and left the bedroom. Three hours later, the women were in the Mall, some of Sabine's aunts had taken the kids to the movies while the older ones were shopping, Ursa decided to take the opportunity to apologize to Sabine.

"Sabine, can we talk?" Ursa said.

The young woman sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to talk with her mother but she knew Ezra was right about what he told her earlier.

"I guess." She said.

Ursa nodded and pointed to the nearest bench where they could sit down to talk; both women sat down and Sabine waited for her mother to start talking.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." Ursa said.

Sabine stayed silent.

"It was rude what I said about following your heart and about that…about Ezra." The older woman said. "But now, I see you're a grown-up woman and you make your own decisions and I'm very proud of that." She said.

Sabine raised her eyebrows in surprise; she didn't expect this from her mother.

"And I can see that Ezra is a good young man." Ursa said. "His parents raised him good."

They stayed silent a few minutes. "Thank you, mother." Sabine said.

"You're welcome." Ursa answered.

Sabine smiled softly but frowned when her phone started to ring. She took it out and answered it. "Hello?" She said.

Ursa watched Sabine's expression as she talked through the phone. "Tristan, what happened?" The young woman asked.

Sabine's expression changed to a worried one. "What?"

"Where are you!? Is he fine!?" She asked. "Okay, I'll see you there." She said and hanged up.

"Is everything alright?" Ursa asked.

Sabine took a deep breath trying to contain her tears. "Ezra's at the hospital."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger! (Evil laugh)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Updated version of this chapter. Thank you Fulcrum 1115 for the suggestions. Chapter 8 will be a little late since I'm stuck with it in some parts but don't worry, I'll update it as soon as I finish it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **One hour earlier…**_

 _Sabine's cousins, Boba, Tristan and Ezra were in front of a small shack where you could rent ATV's and motocross bikes. Of course, some of Sabine's cousins rented motocross bikes but others rented the ATV's._

 _Ezra was a little nervous about riding either of the vehicles, he never liked this things. Tristan saw him doubting and walked up to him._

" _Hey Ezra, everything okay?" The older man asked._

" _Yeah." Ezra said shrugging._

" _Hey, if you don't know how to ride these things, we can do some other thing." Tristan said._

" _Thanks Tristan." The younger man said._

" _You're welcome, man. Besides, Sabine would kill us all if you get hurt." Tristan said and Ezra chuckled._

 _They told Boba about Ezra's dilemma and he agreed to go somewhere else, this was more something the younger men wanted to do than he but before they could return the vehicles to the shack, Roy spotted them and called them._

" _Guys!" He said._

" _Oh no." Tristan said._

" _Where are you going?" Roy asked._

" _We are going to return the vehicles; Ezra doesn't feel too comfortable with it." Tristan said._

" _Oh, that's because Ezra has never ride one of these babies before." Roy said._

" _Roy…" Mick tried to cut this off but the younger man was stubborn to do that._

" _C'mon, Ezra." Roy said. "Show us how good you can ride, man." He said._

 _The raven-haired man gulped and got on an ATV but since Ezra didn't know how to ride something like this, he pushed the wrong button and the ATV started to advance very fast and then, it lost its balance and Ezra fell under the ATV._

 _The younger men looked at the scene and Tristan and Boba ran towards Ezra._

" _Ezra!" Tristan said._

" _Trist...an, help!" The younger man said._

" _Boba, help me to take him out of here." Tristan said and the future husband-to-be nodded and they lifted the ATV._

 _Mick, who had recovered from the shock, ran towards them and dragged Ezra out from the ATV._

" _Careful with my leg." The young man said._

" _He's out." Boba said and he and Tristan lowered the ATV._

" _Ezra, are you okay?" Tristan asked._

 _The raven-haired man shook his head. "No, it hurts." He said._

" _Call an ambulance." Tristan said._

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

Sabine sighed frustrated as her father drove through the streets, the hospital was still ten minutes away but for the young artist it felt like her father had been driving for almost two hours. Tristan had told her that they had taken Ezra to Mercy Hospital and that he had gone with him on the ambulance while Boba and the others stayed back at the beach and returned to the houses. Ursa then called Alrich and told him what had happened and he agreed to take Sabine to the hospital.

Alrich parked the car near the Emergency building and Sabine got out from the car and practically ran towards the building, her parents followed her in a quick pace.

The young artist passed rooms until she saw Tristan sitting down on a couch.

"Tristan!" She called him a little loudly.

"'Bine." Tristan said in a soft voice and got up.

"Where's Ezra?" Sabine asked worried.

"They're still checking him." Her brother answered.

Sabine took a deep breath as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"C'mere." Tristan said and hugged her. "He's going to be fine." He whispered in her ear. He always had calmed her down like this since they were little.

A few meters behind them watching the scene, were Alrich and Ursa and the older woman frowned knowing who was the caused the accident that had gotten their daughter's boyfriend in the hospital.

After what felt like an eternity, Sabine heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming towards them and she looked up.

"Ezra Bridger?" The middle-age doctor asked.

"Yes?" The young woman asked getting up to her feet.

"Are you related to him?" The doctor asked.

Sabine nodded. "He's my boyfriend." She said.

The doctor nodded. "Please, follow me." He said.

The young woman looked at her parents and her brother. "Go dear, we will wait here." Alrich said.

Sabine smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you, dad." She said and went with the doctor.

The doctor led her to a small room and they walked inside. She gasped softly when she saw Ezra lying down on the medical bed; he had a gauze on his left cheek and his left wrist was in a splint as well as his left ankle.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's going to be fine, Miss…"

"Oh…Wren. My name is Sabine Wren." She answered.

The doctor gave her a small nod. "Your boyfriend was very lucky." He said. "He has a sprained wrist and he dislocated his left ankle and he also has some bruised ribs, other than that, he doesn't have more serious injuries."

Sabine left out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome." The doctor said. "Before I go, does he practice any sports?" He asked.

"Uh…yes, basketball." Sabine answered.

"Well, I'm afraid he won't be able to play until he gets better I also recommend he sees a physiotherapist for his rehabilitation." The doctor said.

Sabine sighed sadly. "Thank you, doctor." She said in a soft voice.

The doctor nodded and left the room. The young woman sighed again and sat down on a chair next to Ezra's bed.

"I'm here, baby." She said and ran her hand through his raven-hair.

An hour later, Ezra stirred and opened his eyes; everything was blurry but after a few blinks everything became clearer, he smiled when he saw Sabine sitting next to his bed reading.

"Hey babe." He said.

The young woman looked up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend awake.

"Hey." She said. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore." He answered. "How long I was out?" He asked.

"Two hours." She answered.

Ezra sighed. "How bad is it?" He said worried, he didn't want to know how bad were his injuries but he knew he would find it sooner or later.

Sabine sighed. "You have a sprained wrist and a dislocated ankle and some bruised ribs." She said sadly.

Ezra sighed again. "I'm guessing that means I'll be out from the basketball team for a while." He said.

"Yeah." Sabine answered.

They stayed in silence a few minutes until Sabine broke it. "Ezra...it was Roy, wasn't he?" She asked a little angry.

"Yeah, it was him." Ezra answered.

Sabine took a deep breath. _"I'm going to kill him."_ She cursed in her mind.

They talked for a couple of minutes until they heard a knock on the door and both young adults looked up.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Alrich asked.

"Sure, dad." Sabine answered and Alrich, Ursa and Tristan walked into the hospital room.

"Hi Ezra, how do you feel, son?" Alrich asked.

"I'm still a little sore, thank you sir." Ezra answered.

"I'm glad to hear it." The older man said and placed his hand on Ezra's good shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ezra." Tristan said.

"Thanks, Tristan. Thanks for saving me." The raven-haired young man said.

"You're welcome." Tristan said.

"We talked with your parents, Ezra and we explained them everything." Alrich said. "We also told them we are going to pay your hospital bill."

Both young adults were shocked at that. "Dad…" Sabine said dumbfounded.

"Mr. Wren, I don't know how to thank you." Ezra said still in shock.

"Well, Ursa and I talked and she agreed with me." The older man said.

The young couple stared at Ursa and the older woman stood there without showing emotion.

"You're a good man, Bridger." She said and left the room.

Ezra was a little shocked by that. "What the…?" He started to say but Sabine cut him off with a hug and a kiss.

* * *

A thirty minutes later, Sabine went to look for her brother. She found him in the cafeteria of the Hospital.

"Hey 'Bine." He said.

"Hey." She said and sat in front of him.

"How's Ezra?" He asked.

"He's good, I left him asleep." The young woman said. "Tristan…I want to know what happened." She said.

Tristan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We were at the beach and we had rented some ATVs and motocross bikes when I noticed Ezra was having doubts about the ATV, so I asked him if he was okay and told me about never riding an ATV." He said.

"What happened next?" Sabine asked.

"I told Boba about it and he said it was okay to go somewhere else and do something else but just as we were returning the bikes, Roy saw us." Tristan said.

"And he convinced Ezra to ride a bike." She said.

"Yeah."

Sabine sighed, she hated when her cousin acted like that. Two hours later, the doctor told them that they would discharge Ezra next morning and told them he was going to spend the night in observation.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Alrich asked his daughter.

"Yes, dad." Sabine said as she was sitting beside Ezra.

"Babe, are you sure?" The young man asked.

"Yup." She said and kissed him softly on the right cheek.

"Alright, dear." Alrich said. "Goodnight." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, dad." She said.

"Goodnight, Ezra." He said.

"Goodnight, sir." Ezra said.

Alrich smiled and left the hospital room. The young couple stay quiet a few minutes until Sabine broke the silence.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better." Ezra answered.

Sabine smiled. "I'm glad." She said.

"So, where are you going to sleep?" Ezra asked.

The young artist sighed. "Maybe in the small couch or in the chair." She said,she hated that she could not sleep with Ezra in the hospital bed until he was discharged.

"I think you'll be more comfortable in the couch." Ezra said breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said and walked to the couch and laid down. "Goodnight, Ez."

"Night, 'Bine. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ezra was discharged around nine o'clock. The family returned to the house and helped Ezra to go upstairs. Two hours later, Sabine's little cousins were in the TV room with Ezra and they were making drawings with him, meanwhile Sabine was downstairs pouring some juice in a glass for Ezra when Sasha walked into the kitchen.

"Hey 'Bine." She said.

"Oh, hi Sasha." The young artist said.

"Boba told me what happened yesterday, how's he?" She asked referring to Ezra.

Sabine sighed. "He's going to be okay, he only has some bruised ribs, a dislocated ankle and a sprained wrist." She said.

"Well, at least it wasn't something worse." Sasha said.

"Yeah." Sabine said. "Sasha, I'm sorry for leaving yesterday without telling you." She said.

"No, it's okay. I understand." Sasha answered. "I'd have done the same thing if Boba was the one who got hurt." She said.

Sabine smiled softly, she was glad that someone understood her predicament. The women went upstairs and walked into the TV room, they smiled when they saw all the little kids drawing and some of the girls were playing with Ezra's hair.

They smiled as they got closer to the couch. Ezra noticed them and he smiled brightly. "Hey." He said. "Hi Sasha."

"Hi Ezra." Sasha said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

"Here, some orange juice so you can take your medicines." Sabine said and gave him the glass.

"Thanks babe." The raven haired man said and took the glass with his good hand.

"What did they do to you?" Sabine said trying to hold back her laughter after seeing her boyfriend's hair with hair clips and small braids.

"I don´t know." He said. "I just let them play with my hair." He said running his hand through his hair and feeling the braids the little girls had done.

"They look good on you." She said.

"You think?" He asked.

She nodded and pecked him on the cheek. The kids ran to the couch to show Ezra the drawings they had made.

"Ezra! Look!" Damien said as he showed him a drawing

"Wow, that's amazing Damien." The young man said.

"Thanks." The eight-year old boy answered.

"I made this for you!" Helena said and gave Ezra a sheet of paper.

The young couple looked at the drawing and the raven-haired man smiled softly. "Thank you, Helena." He said.

"You're welcome." The six- year old girl said.

"C'mon guys, today we're going to have a small barbeque in the yard." Sasha said and took the kids downstairs.

Ezra tried to stand up but he couldn't since he needed the crutches to walk around while his ankle healed. Sabine saw this and handed him the crutches and helped him to stand up.

"Thanks, 'Bine." He said.

"You're welcome." She said. "Are you sure you want to go downstairs?" She asked a little worried.

"Yeah, besides…I need fresh air." He said and started to walk with the help of the crutches towards the stairs with Sabine behind him to help him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys! I saw the series finale and it left me...speechless. I'm not going to spoil anything but I have in mind to do one or two stories about the end of the series. Is it me or they could have done something else in those final scenes? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Once Ezra was at the foot of the stairs, Sabine gave him back the crutches and they walked outside.

"Hey, Ezra." Tristan said.

"Hey Tristan." Ezra said.

"Sit here, Ezra. You shouldn't be standing for too long." Alrich said and pulled out a chair.

"Thanks, sir." The young man said and sat down with Sabine's help. "Thanks, babe." He said.

"You're welcome." She said and looked around the garden. She frowned when she saw Roy lying down on a tanning chair.

"I'll be back." She said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

She walked carefully to where Roy was, fortunately for her, Roy was wearing his earphones so he never noticed her until she smacked the back of his head with all her strength.

"Ow!" Roy exclaimed and turned around. "What the…" He started to say a little angry but all the color of his face drained when he saw Sabine staring at him with a death glare.

"Oh…h-hi, Sabine." He said a little nervous. "How…how's Ezra?" He asked and gulped.

"He has a sprained wrist and a dislocated shoulder and he will miss the basketball season." The young artist said and tried not to punch her cousin in front of the rest of the family.

"So, that means he will be okay! Heh." Roy said nervous but froze when Sabine walked closer to him.

The young woman grabbed her cousin by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him to an isolated part of the residential and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Sabine said pretty angry. "Did you ever think that Ezra could have been hurt worse?" She asked.

"I just wanted to show him what real fun is!" Roy defended himself.

"Roy, Ezra has never been one of those guys that like extreme sports." Sabine said calming down a little.

"Hey, I just wanted to show that farm boy the real action." Roy said but that sentence made Sabine to be angry again at her cousin.

"Do I have to remind you that everytime you convince someone to do one of your stupid activities both of you end up in some kind of trouble!?" She asked.

"That's part of having an adventure!" Roy answered.

"Oh, I get it." Sabine said sarcastically. "So Tristan breaking his leg when he was thirteen because you convincing him to go skate boarding was part of the adventure and Mick getting lost in the forest was also part of the adventure, huh?" She said. How she wanted to punch her cousin on the jaw.

"Alright, alright! I admit I like to get carried away sometimes but we're still young and we need to live our life!" Roy said as an excuse. However he gulped and pressed himself more to the wall when Sabine walked closer to him.

"Do us all a favor Roy, next time you want to go on adventure, don't drag anyone into it or you will be in serious trouble." She said and turned around; Roy sighed but he never expected the punch his cousin gave him on the face.

* * *

 _ **Later, that night…**_

"We will arrive late, dear." Alrich said as he adjusted his tie.

"Okay, dad." Sabine said.

The Wrens were getting ready to go to the wedding rehearsal dinner since the wedding was the next day and Sasha and Boba were a little nervous for their big day. Sabine decided to stay back home to keep an eye on Ezra and, of course, to have some time alone with him.

"Alright, we'll see you later, dear." Alrich said and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Ursa and Tristan were already in the car waiting for him.

"Bye, have fun." Sabine said.

Alrich waved at her and left the house. Sabine waved back and went upstairs, she walked towards her room where Ezra was; when she walked into her room, she heard Ezra talking with his parents through the phone.

"Yes, mom. I'm taking my medicines." He said.

The young artist smiled and sat on the bed beside her boyfriend, he turned his head and smiled softly at her.

"Mom, can I talk with dad, please?" He asked. "Okay. Love you too, mom. Bye" He said.

"How are they taking the news about your accident?"Sabine whispered while Ezra was waiting for his father.

"Better than I expected, especially my mom."He answered.

Sabine smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. She knew that Mira, Ezra's mother, was very overprotective with him since he was her only child and she tended to exaggerate sometimes with Ezra's injuries.

"Hi, dad." He said.

" _Hey, son."_ Ephraim said. _"How are you?"_ He asked.

"I'm good." Ezra answered.

" _I'm glad to hear it."_ Ephraim said. _"Hey, your mother and I were talking and we think it's better for you if we go and pick you up at the airport when you return, what do you say?"_ The older man asked.

"Sounds good, dad." Ezra said. "Let me tell Sabine about this." He said and covered the speaker of his phone.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My father said that he and my mom want to pick us up at the airport when we return." He said.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think we could use a little of extra help, don't you think?" She asked.

Ezra smiled. "Guess you're right." He said and uncovered the speaker of his phone. "Dad?"

" _I'm still here, son."_ Ephraim answered.

"Sabine's okay with you and mom picking us up at the airport." Ezra said.

" _Good, call us when you have the date of your flight."_ The older man said.

"I will, dad." The raven haired young man said.

" _Oh, and thank Sabine and her family again for paying the hospital's bill."_ Ephraim said.

"I will, dad." Ezra said. "See you, bye." He said and hung the phone. He sighed and fell on his back on Sabine's bed. The young artist chuckled and laid down next to her boyfriend.

"You okay?" She asked as she rested her head on her forearm.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm just glad my mom took well the news of my injuries." He said.

Sabine chuckled. "It's her job, Ez." She said.

"I know but you know how she gets when I get hurt." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She answered.

The young couple stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Sabine's eyes drifted off to Ezra´s left cheek that was covered by the white gauze the doctor put him on yesterday.

According to the doctor, Ezra had scratched his cheek with the handle of the ATV and that would leave two visible scars on his face for life. Sabine didn't mind if Ezra was going to have those scars for the rest of his life, she loved him anyway and she would always love him.

She raised her free hand and traced softly the gauze with her fingertips. Ezra noticed what his girlfriend was doing and turned his head to look at her.

"You okay?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said smiling.

"Do you think the scars would look good on me?" He asked worried.

"Yeah and if anyone makes fun of you because of the scars, I'll kick their butts." She said.

Ezra laughed. "Thanks, babe." He said.

"You're welcome." She said and leaned forward to kiss him.

When they broke apart, Ezra smiled again. "I saw you spoke with Roy." He said.

"Yes, I did." She answered.

"You really used all your strength in that punch, don't you?" He asked curious. A few minutes after Sabine had talked with her cousin, the two of them returned to the pool area, however Roy had a black eye and Sabine looked relaxed.

She shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "I wanted to punch him since the day Tristan broke his leg." She answered.

"That explains why everytime you punched the punching bag back at home you used all your strength." He answered with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I imagined it was Roy's face." She said. "Don't get me wrong, he's my cousin and I love him but he acts very immature for his age. I even think he's more immature than you." She said and smiled when Ezra protested.

"Hey, I'm not immature!" He said.

The young woman laughed softly. "Yes, you are!" She said and laughed again when she saw him pouting.

"Whatever." Ezra said. "So, do you think he learned the lesson?" He asked.

"I think he did it." Sabine answered.

"Did you aunt and your uncle said anything to you for punching your cousin?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Just let them know if I was going to punch Roy again in the near future, I would warn them so they could have a bag of ice ready for him." She said.

The young man chuckled. "That's good, I guess." He said.

Sabine smiled and sighed happily.

"So, at what time do your parents and your brother will return?" He asked.

"Knowing my family, they would return around two o'clock in the morning." She said, then she sat up on the bed and smiled mischievously at her boyfriend. "We have the entire house for ourselves." She said.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

She nodded and moved to straddle her boyfriend. She looked down at him and smiled. "You're mine for the night." She said and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Ezra moaned softly. "'Bine…wait." He said between kisses.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I…I don't know if we should do _it_ with my injuries." He said.

She just smiled and pecked him softly on the lips. "Hey, I'm not going to break the rule dad gave us, besides, the doctor told you not to do any kind of physical activity." She said.

Ezra groaned. The next month was going to be a torture.

"Hey, don't worry." Sabine said. "We still have our make out and cuddling sessions." She said, then she leaned and whispered into Ezra's ear.

"And when they took you those splints off, I'll reward you for being patient."

The raven haired man smiled. "I'm going to wait for my reward, then." He said.

Sabine smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, Ezra kissed her back and wrapped his arms carefully around her waist. The young woman smiled in the kiss and trekked her hand down to the hem of Ezra's shirt, then she slipped her hand under his shirt.

The young man gasped softly but he soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. Sabine's lips left his and started to kiss his jaw and neck while her hand traced the muscles of Ezra's chest. The young man softly and threw his head backwards, so his girlfriend could have better access to his neck. Sabine took the hint and started to suck and nip at his neck leaving wonderful marks.

* * *

 _ **A couple of hours later…**_

Ezra stirred lightly and opened his eyes; everything was dark except for the soft light of the moon that came through the window. He raised his head from the pillow and looked around trying to find Sabine.

The door of the room opened and a figure walked into the room.

"'Bine?" He asked and sat up.

"Hey." She said and walked to the bed.

Ezra extended his hand and turned on a small lamp on the nightstand. The light bath the room in a soft glow and the young man realized his girlfriend was wearing his grey shirt that he had worn a couple of hours ago.

The young woman sat down on the bed next to him and put a tray on his lap. "Here, I woke up thirty minutes ago and realized we skipped dinner so I made some sandwiches." She said.

"Thanks, babe." He said and started to eat his sandwich.

"I also brought some juice, someone needs to take his medicines." She said playfully and chuckled when she saw Ezra's expression.

The young man rolled his eyes and swallowed his sandwich, then he grabbed the small bottle and took out two pills and swallowed them with the help of the juice.

"What time is it?" He asked after he finished eating his sandwich.

"It's almost midnight." Sabine answered and put the tray aside, then, she proceeded to sit between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your parents and your brother haven't returned?" He asked.

"Nope." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw. "I told you they will arrive late."

"You did." He said and kissed the side of her head.

Sabine sighed happily and closed her eyes just enjoying the warmth of her boyfriend's body.

"Have I told you that I love how you look when you're wearing my shirts?" He whispered in her ear.

She chuckled. "Yes." She said and kissed the small stubble that was growing alongside his jawline.

They stayed like this for almost an hour until Ezra decided to lay down and brought Sabine with him. She smiled and cuddled into his chest, a couple of minutes later, they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys! So, I know I said I was going to update on my birthday (which was last Friday) but I had a stressful week both phisically and emotional but here I am with the last chapter! I want to thank you to those who reviewed, followed and liked the story, so I hope you enjoy the last chapter and we will see us again in the next story or stories. Live Long and Prosper and May the Force Be with You.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The next day, Sabine woke up when she heard a soft knock on her door. She got up and opened the door.

"Morning, sis." Tristan said.

"Hey." She said. "What's up?"

"Dad said he's going to make breakfast and Sasha asked for your help." He said.

"Ok, I'll go to see her after breakfast, thanks Tristan." She said.

"You're welcome." He said and left.

Sabine closed the door and returned to bed where Ezra was still asleep, she climbed on the bed and crawled between his arms again. The young man stirred lightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything okay?" He mumbled half-asleep.

"Yeah, it was Tristan. He said that dad will make breakfast and that Sasha asked me for help." She said.

"That means that I won't see you the rest of the morning?" He asked.

"Probably." She said. "But you will see me before the wedding." She said and turned around in his arms.

"Mmmm." He hummed and buried his face in her chocolate and purple dyed hair.

She smiled and kissed his neck. "We should get up." She said.

"I don't want to get up." He said.

Her smile widened and buried her face in his chest. "Okay, ten more minutes." She said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later (it took Sabine five minutes to convince Ezra to get up), the young couple walked into the kitchen. "Morning, dad." Sabine said.

"Morning, dear. Good morning, Ezra." Alrich said.

"Good morning, sir." Ezra said.

After having breakfast, Sabine went to help Sasha. The young woman knocked on the door and the bride opened the door.

"Sabine, you're finally here!" Sasha said and pulled her cousin into the house.

"So, what's the emergency?" Sabine asked as she followed her cousin to her room.

"I need you to dye my hair, remember?" Sasha said. They had spent an entire afternoon deciding which color Sasha wanted to dye her hair but in the end, she couldn't choose a hair dye and Sabine told her to take her time.

"Do you already know what color you want?" The young woman asked.

Sasha nodded and whispered something in Sabine's ear and the young artist smiled. "You will look amazing." Sabine said.

* * *

Four hours later, Sabine returned to the house and went upstairs to her room. When she walked in, she saw Ezra sitting on the bed wearing only his black shorts and drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey babe." He said when he saw her.

"Hey." She said. "What happened to you?" She asked as she ran her hand through his damp hair.

"Your cousins organized a war with water balloons and I joined in." He said.

The artist chuckled. "I'm glad." She said.

"So, is Sasha ready for her wedding?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yep." She answered. "The wedding is in three hours, we better start to get ready." She said and walked to the bathroom but a hand holding her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

"Come here." Ezra said and pulled her to him until she was sitting on his lap.

"Ezra, we need to get ready." She said.

"You said we have three hours before the wedding." He sounded like a little kid.

Sabine sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "You win this time, Bridger." She said.

"Nice." He said and kissed her on the lips. She smiled against his and deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss when both of them needed to breathe, then, an idea occurred to her and smiled wickedly at Ezra.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

She smiled seductively at him and whispered something in his ear. Ezra blushed madly and looked at her with a shock expression.

"I thought the doctor said I couldn't do physical activity." He said trying not to sound nervous.

"I kinda exaggerated." She said wrinkling her nose.

He chuckled. "You're mean." He said.

"But you love me." She said.

"You know the answer to that, beautiful." He said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and got off from his lap, then she gave him his crutches and walked into her bathroom with Ezra following her; she motioned Ezra to leave his crutches near the bathtub.

The young man sat on the edge of the big bathtub waiting for his girlfriend to join him. Sabine opened the faucet and let the bathtub begin to fill, then she told Ezra to get into the tub without taking his shorts. He obliged and got in the bathtub carefully, he was glad that he had left his splint-boot like next to the bed, though.

Once the young man was inside the tub, Sabine also got in and sat on his lap straddling him.

"Babe, what about…?" He started to say but Sabine shut him up with a passionate kiss.

"Shut up, Ezra." She said huskily and kissed him again.

Ezra kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their clothes began to get wet as the water continued to fill the bathtub; Ezra's hands moved to the hem of her shirt and took it off and tossed it aside.

Sabine shivered lightly when she felt Ezra's damp hands caressing her skin. They broke apart and she closed the faucet, then, she returned her attention to Ezra; she kissed him again but this time she moved her lips from his and started to suck and kiss his neck earning some moans from her boyfriend.

Her lips left his neck and looked him in the eyes. "You ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I can be, my love." He said softly.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

 _ **Forty minutes later…**_

The young couple was laying against each other naked with their limbs tangled while trying to catch their breath, their damp clothes were in a corner of the bathroom as small pools of water surrounded the tub; the entire room was covered in steam not only because of the hot water but also for their love making.

Sabine's head was resting on Ezra's shoulder and was tracing the dark trail of hair that began in his bare chest and ended just below his navel. Ezra had his eyes closed and was rubbing his girlfriend's arms and sighed happily.

The young woman looked up and smiled softly at her boyfriend and ran her thumb over his scars. "I love you, Ez." She said.

"I love too, babe." He said.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. Ezra tried to deep the kiss but Sabine broke apart.

"Alright, I think we wasted enough time." She said and moved to remove the cap of the tub and filled the tub again with clean water.

"I don't think it was a waste of time." He said with a smug smile in his face.

She rolled her eyes playfully and punched his shoulder. After taking a bath with some teases, the young couple came out from the tub and started to get ready for the wedding.

The young woman was brushing her hair when Ezra called her from the bedroom.

"Hey, babe. Can you help me, please?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and went to see in what kind of trouble he was in.

She found him sitting on the bed trying to tie up his tie but failed miserably since he had a sprained wrist. Sabine rolled her eyes playfully and smacked his hands away from the tie.

"We are going to arrive late." She said as she stared to do the knot of the tie.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" He said jokingly. "But I have a sprained wrist." He said.

The artist just shook her head. Once she had done the knot, she fix the collar of his shirt and brushed the shoulder pads of his coat.

"How do I look?" He asked.

Sabine eyed him up and down and smiled. "You look handsome." She said.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Thanks." He said.

Her smile widen. "And how do I look?" She asked.

"Amazing as always." He said.

Sabine chuckled and handed him his crutches. "C'mon, flatterer. We need to go." She said.

Ezra got up from the bed with the help of the crutches and followed his girlfriend downstairs and outside. He gasped softly when he saw all the decoration the yard had for the wedding, Sasha had choose a combination of white and lilac color for all the decorations; he also could see a small flower arch on the other side of the pool and the chairs for the guests, the tables were distributed around the yard as well as the buffet tables.

Sabine touched his shoulder and he followed her to their seats. Most of the guests were already there and some others were taking their seats when the music started to play.

Boba was wearing a white tuxedo with a lilac tie and was standing near the arch looking a little nervous. After a few minutes, the nuptial march started to sound and all the guests (except Ezra for obvious reasons) got up, the maids of honor walked down to the aisle and Ezra smiled softly when he saw his girlfriend wearing the same purple dress she had worn a couple of nights ago.

Then, Sasha walked down to the aisle accompanied by her father and Boba straightened himself up and smiled softly when he saw his future wife. Once Sasha was in the aisle, her father kissed her cheek and nodded to Boba and he just nodded with a big smile on his face, then, the priest told everyone to sit down and began with the ceremony.

As the ceremony proceeded, Ezra and Sabine were talking (almost whispering) but no much to interrupt the ceremony. "So, would you like to have a wedding like this?" She asked.

He blinked and look at her. "I was thinking more of a private ceremony, just you, me, your parents and brother, my parents and our friends." He answered.

"That sounds amazing." She said with a small smile on her face. They became silent when Sasha and Boba exchanged vows and the priest recited the last lines; everyone clapped when Sasha and Boba shared their first kiss as husband and wife and after they ran to the crowd of their family, everyone started to congratulate them.

Two hours later, the guests were dancing, drinking coffee and eating cake while the kids were playing in the pool. Ezra and Sabine were sitting at the table and they were talking when he noticed Sabine eyeing the dance floor.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?" Sabine asked very confused.

"Because I know how much you wanted to dance with me and I'm wearing this…things." He said and motioned to the crutches and the splint-boot-like he was wearing.

"Baby, I'm not mad at you." She answered. "I am mad at Roy for sending you to the hospital."

"Besides, I think I found a way we can at least move with the music." She said.

"Really?" Ezra's eyes widen in surprise. The young woman smiled and stood up, he did the same with the help of the crutches and they walked to the dance floor, Sabine wrapped her arms around his neck and she started to move slowly.

Ezra chuckled and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Love you, 'Bine." He said.

"I love you too, Ez." She said and rested her forehead against his.

They stayed silent for a while until a thought came to Ezra and he smiled. "You know, maybe we are probably get married before Kanan and Hera do." He said.

She chuckled. "Maybe you're right but I can assure you they will have kids before we do." She said.

He smiled softly. "Do you really want kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not? I'd really like to see if our kids have your personality or mine or of they would have your looks or mine." She said. Ezra smiled and pecked her lips and continued moving with the music.

* * *

Two days after the wedding, Sabine and Ezra were ready to return home and Sabine was finishing packing when Sasha walked into the room.

"Hey 'Bine." She said.

"Hey, Sasha. I thought you and Boba were on your way to Hawaii." Sabine said.

Sasha shook her head. "We leave tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye to you two." She said.

"Well, thanks." The young woman answered.

"Where's Ezra?" Sasha asked when she didn't saw the young man.

"Oh, my dad is taking with him." The artist said.

"I see, well, say goodbye to him for me." Sasha said and hugged her younger cousin. "I'm glad you came to my wedding." She said.

"I'm glad I came too." Sabine said.

Sasha broke the hug and walked to the door of the room. "Remember to use protection until you two get married." She said.

Sabine rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Twenty minutes later, Ezra walked into the room and found Sabine watching the sea.

"Hey, babe." He said.

"Hey." She said smiling. "My dad finally let you go, huh?" She said.

"Yep, I also called my parents and told them what time the flight departs." He said and sat down on the bed. "They will be at the airport when the plane lands."

"That's good." She said and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed silent for a while, until Ezra broke it. "You know, these days we spent with your family weren't so bad." He said.

"I guess you're right." She said. "I'm glad everyone liked you."

"Including your mom?" He asked.

"She's getting there, don't worry." Sabine answered.

"Ezra? Sabine?" Tristan's voice said from the hallway and peeked inside the room. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Tristan, what's up?" The young woman said.

"Dad says the car will be ready in ten minutes." He said.

"Thank you, Tristan." Sabine answered.

Tristan nodded, he took the two suitcases and carried them outside the room to put them in the car. The young couple got up and Sabine looked around her room one last time, she smiled softly at the latest paint she had made; it was a paint of her and Ezra walking though the beach while the sun was setting. She tapped gently the wall and turned around.

"You have everything?" Ezra asked.

She nodded and grabbed her backpack. "Yup. Let's go." She said.

* * *

"I'm glad you came, honey." Alrich said as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm glad too, daddy." Sabine said.

The family was in the airport saying goodbye to the young couple and they were thanking the Wrens for the week they spent back at the residential.

"Call us when you land, okay?" The older man asked.

"I will." She answered.

Alrich smiled and broke the hug, then Tristan walked to his sister. "I'm going to miss you, sis." He said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Tris." She said. "How long are you going to stay here?" She asked.

"Dad said we will return to Washington tomorrow night." The older of the two siblings said.

Sabine nodded. "Okay, call me when you land." She said.

"We will." Tristan said and hugged his sister.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ezra." Alrich said.

"Thank you, sir." The young man said. (Ezra's still uses crutches that help him walk and stand).

"If you or Sabine ever have a problem, don't hesitate to call us." Alrich said.

"We will, sir. And thank you for everything you did." Ezra answered.

Alrich nodded. "You're welcome. Maybe we can visit you for Christmas." He said.

"I think that would be amazing." Ezra said.

Alrich smiled and walked to where his wife was. "I'm happy you came, Ezra." Tristan said and shook hands with his sister's boyfriend.

"Thank you for inviting us, Tristan." The young man said.

"You're welcome, man." The older man said. "And I hope you continue treating my sister like she deserves." He said.

"Don't worry, she's my world." Ezra said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tristan said.

While Tristan and Ezra talked, Ursa walked to her daughter. "I am glad you came for your cousin's wedding, Sabine and that you and your boyfriend spent time with us." She said.

"Thank you, mother." Sabine answered.

"And I am proud of the woman you have become." Ursa said. "I also know that Ezra is a good young man and that his parents raised him well." She said.

Sabine nodded and hugged her mother. "Thank you, mom." She said.

Ursa smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You're welcome, dear."

They broke apart and Ursa walked to Ezra. "Ezra, I want to apologize for my behavior the past days but I can see you are a responsible young man and that you care for our daughter." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ezra said.

"Please say hi to your parents for us." She said.

"I will." He said and the shook hands.

" _Flight 210 of Delta Airlines bound to Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport is now boarding at gate H-15."_ The announcer said through the speakers.

"Well, that's our flight." Sabine said as she picked her backpack, then she hugged her parents. "I love you." She said.

"We love you too." Alrich said and they broke the hug. "Be careful." He said.

"We will." She said and she and Ezra walked to the boarding gate. Before they boarded the plane, they waved one last time to Sabine's family.

* * *

Once they were in their seats and the plane was taxing on the runway, Sabine sighed happily and rested her head on Ezra shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess we can say this first meeting with my parents was a success, don't you think?" She asked.

"I guess you're right." Ezra said.

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said

She smiled again and closed her eyes and enjoyed the rest of the flight. Ezra smiled at his girlfriend's peaceful face and rested his head on top of her.

It was true that he was nervous about meeting Sabine's parents but after everything that happened the last days, he was glad that the Wrens had welcomed him into the family, maybe not all of them was happy but eventually, they accepted him.

 **The End.**


End file.
